


Survivor

by writeforthefandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hiding, Mischief, New York City, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Soulmates, The Tesseract (Marvel), recovering, soulmates to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforthefandom/pseuds/writeforthefandom
Summary: Loki escapes with the Tesseract and ends up somewhere unexpected. Not only that, he ends up with his soulmate. Something he thought was a myth becomes reality. Loki learns to navigate the new world while trying to find the Tesseract and keeping his feelings in check.Oh, and avoid his brother Thor and the rest of the Avengers.Set after Endgame, where we see Loki escape with the Tesseract. Also, Tony is alive because I like him so he'll be in the story at some point, together with all the other Avengers.Furthermore, tags are going to be added as the story goes along. Violence will be a part and I ticked the rape box just to be sure. Likely nothing too explicit though.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

She had always been convinced that Loki was more than what he appeared to be. When New York was under attack, she had seen Loki fly by. But as she was surrounded, he helped her out, dropping her off somewhere safe. She had wanted to thank him, then. But he was off so quickly. And she hadn't seen him since.

But there were enough stories to go around about how bad Loki was. Cheyenne had never believed them. Loki had done a lot of wrong in his life. But he made those mistakes with the best of his conscience.

And then she found him on her doorstep. As she stepped out of the elevator and walked the hall of the apartment building someone was seated against her door. She frowned, cautious, and looked around. There was no one else. Just her and whoever was sitting there.

As she came closer, she got a good look at the person. Long, sleek black hair. Green, blue, silver and gold outfit. Some scrapes here and there. The green cape to top it off.

Cheyenne knew who he was. But it couldn't be. Loki was dead, killed by Thanos. She had heard the news a long time ago and it had disappointed her then. But here he was, hunched over, looking unconscious, but alive. 

"Hi," she said nervously.

He moved. Loki raised his head, eyes wide and alarmed as he looked at her.

"Hey, calm down." She raised her hands in the air and crouched down in front of him. He had some light bruising on his cheeks and a scrape on the top his head. But this was Loki, no doubt about it. God of Mischief on her doorstep. What an interesting twist this was.

"I remember you," Loki said, voice deep and rough. "I saved you, in New York."

Cheyenne smiled, cheeks tinting a light pink. She nodded. "You did," she said. "Thank you, for that."

Loki grinned then. "You are very welcome."

"I thought you were dead," she noted curiously.

"Was I?" Loki frowned. "When did you hear that?"

"Uh, a few years ago, Thanos supposedly killed you." Cheyenne scratched the back of her head. "He managed to get all the Infinity Stones and kill off half of the population."

"Oh." Loki frowned. And then he remembered the Tesseract. He looked around frantically. "You haven't seen a glowing blue cube, have you?"

Cheyenne shook her head. "No, sorry."

"Damnit." Loki sighed, frustrated.

"Do you want to come inside?" Cheyenne asked, getting back up. Her calves burned as she did and she grimaced, not used to crouching down for such a long time. "Before anyone sees you."

"Sure." Loki struggled to get up, dizziness washing over him as he stood up. He fell against her. "Ah, sorry."

Cheyenne shrugged. "Don't worry about it." She stuck the key in the keyhole and opened the door for him. He stepped inside and she followed, taking the key out and shutting the door behind her.

Loki found the couch quickly and sat down. Cheyenne dropped her keys on the table beside the door and walked into the kitchen where she retrieved the first-aid kit. She took it to Loki and sat down on her wooden coffee table.

She opened it and rook out a cotton pad. She opened the bottle of disinfectant and poured a little onto the wound before pressing it to his forehead.

Loki hissed and attempted to swat her hand away. "Stop," Cheyenne warned him, keeping the pad to his forehead. She took another pad, made it wet with water and gently dapped at his split lip. 

"What happened to you?" Cheyenne asked.

"Oh, you know. I was in New York, I got captured and I was downstairs surrounded by the Avengers when Tony got a sudden heart attack, the case with the Tesseract got tossed around and then the cube landed at my feet. I grabbed it and landed on your doorstep." Loki looked up at you. "What year is it?"

"That was 2012," Cheyenne noted. "It's 2022."

Loki blinked. "You're wrong."

Cheyenne shook her head. "Nope." She put the pad she had been dapping his lip with down and took her phone. She unlocked it, momentarily forgetting both her lockscreen and wallpaper were of the man in front of her, before turning her phone to him. "See? It's May 2022."

Loki grinned. "So, who's the handsome man on your phone? Your boyfriend."

Cheyenne took her phone back and blushed. "If only," she mumbled. She checked Loki's scrape. "It's shallow so it should be fine. Are you wounded anywhere else?"

"No," Loki said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cheyenne got up, closing the kit and taking it back to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" She called from the kitchen.

"I'm good." Loki stood up and looked around the living room. It seemed the apartment wasn't that big, but comfortable enough for one person. She had a large book collection along one wall. A tv. No personal photos that he could see.

"You live here alone?" Loki asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Cheyenne answered, turning around and looking at him. 

"No boyfriend?"

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "No. I've never had a partner before." She shrugged.

Loki frowned. "You're kidding me?"

Cheyenne shook her head. "Nope. I have been a single pringle ready to mingle my entire life."

Loki grinned. "I can be your boyfriend."

Cheyenne blushed, ducking her head and turning away from him. "We just met."

"So?"

"You're a villain."

"That hasn't bothered you so far." Loki gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He raised her head.

"Loki…" Cheyenne took a step away. "This is going too fast." She turned back to him. "You should go take a shower. I have some spare clothes from my brother laying around. I think they'll fit you."

Loki nodded with a gentle smile. "Of course. Where's the bathroom?"

Cheyenne took him to the bathroom. As he undressed, she came back with jeans, socks, underwear and a button-up shirt for him. She stopped in the doorway, admiring his back and then his chest as he turned around. Loki was stunning, even more so up close. She had never expected to see him again and she wondered if, perhaps, she was just dreaming. If she was, she hoped it would never end."

"Are you goggling me?" Loki asked, taking the clothes from her.

"Just a little." She winked and left the bathroom.

Loki closed the door and locked it. He turned the shower on and stepped under it once it was warm enough. Instantly, the muscles in his shoulders relaxing. The tenseness left his body as the water washed over him.

He closed his eyes and wondered what had happened to the Tesseract. And moreso, how he ended up here. He had saved her, sure. But never had he thought he would see her again. And to know it was 2022 now was also an interesting fact. Because apparently he should have been dead. Thankfully he wasn't, though. He was right here, being taken care of by this young woman.

He shut the shower off after a while and stepped out, drying himself off before getting dressed. The jeans were a bit tight but the shirt was fine, though as he inspected himself in the mirror he knew it wasn't something he would normally wear.

But he had to blend in, for now. Loki had done a lot of things wrong and he was sure that if the people on Earth found out he was alive they'd want him locked up. And he wasn't fond of that idea, at all.

He wanted to enjoy his newfound freedom.

Loki unlocked the door and opened it, exiting the bathroom. He found himself wandering to the kitchen once more, smelling something absolutely delicious. There, he saw her cooking something. And then he wondered what her name was. He hadn't asked her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Cheyenne responded and flashed him a quick smile. "Will you stay for dinner?"

"Sure." Loki smiled. He planned on staying here for a while, for as long as she would have him, while he sorted himself out. It surely wasn't going to be an easy feat to make his way into this world. He wondered if his brother was still alive and what the Avengers were doing. He didn't want to have to deal with them again.

"I uh, I forgot to ask. What is your name?" Loki asked.

Cheyenne stopped stirring and turned to him. "Oh… Oh I totally didn't introduce myself I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "My name is Cheyenne."

"What a beautiful name," Loki said and smiled. "What are you cooking?"

Cheyenne turned back to the stove. "Comfort food," she said. "Pilaf."

Loki nodded. He had no idea what that dish was but it smelled delicious. He couldn't wait to taste it. "Can I help?"

"Uh…" Cheyenne frowned. She was so used to doing everything on her own that she hadn't expected him asking to help her.

"Yeah, actually." She turned to him. "Can you chop the vegetables?"

"Of course." Loki took the supplies from her and set to chopping the vegetables, as she had asked. He smiled, glancing at her every once in a while.

They sat down for dinner an hour later. Cheyenne poured them both a glass of red wine.

"So," Loki said, taking a sip. "What has happened?"

"A lot," Cheyenne said. She had a distant glint in her eyes. "Thanos he… He killed off half the population when he got all of the Infinity Stones. After that, for five years, we struggled. So many people just disappeared." She looked down, pushing the food around on her plate. "Then the Avengers came back together, got the Infinity Stones. Thanos came back to Earth, huge war. He was defeated when Tony snapped his fingers. Amlost cost him his life though but all the people that we had lost were back."

She sighed. "Except my brother and my mother."

Loki looked at her with soft eyes. While he wasn't one for sentiment, he felt genuinely bad for her. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said, taking a forkfull and shoving it into his mouth. He moaned. "This is delicious," he said with a full mouth.

This elicited a giggle from her. Cheyenne smiled fondly at him as she dug in too.

"What about you?" Cheyenne asked. "What are your plans now?"

Loki looked up at her. "I have no clue, actually. Avoid my brother and his gang for now. Get settled maybe."

"Well," Cheyenne said, "you're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like."

"Thank you," Loki said gratefully. "I appreciate that."

They finished their dinner. Loki washed the dishes and dried them off before placing them back in their respective places. He returned to the living room where Cheyenne was curled up on the couch, blanket wrapped around her. She was scrolling through her phone.

"What do you do for a living?" Loki asked, sitting down in the armchair next to the couch.

Cheyenne looked up. "I'm a vet," she said and smiled. 

"Fond of animals then?" Loki grinned.

"Yeah." Cheyenne looked back down at her phone. "Have been since I was little."

Loki smiled, crossing his leg over another. 

Cheyenne plugged in her earphones and put them into her ears. She started a song.

Loki frowned the moment he heard the melody of the song in his head. He looked at her, briefly wondering if she perhaps hadn't plugged her earphones in well enough. But they were.

He blinked. This was a myth. This couldn't be real. And yet, somehow, he knew this was real. That is why he ended up in front of her door, wounded but okay. That is why the Tesseract had taken him to her and he had taken an instant liking to her.

And that was why he had saved her in New York. Somehow he must have known then.

"What?" Cheyenne asked, pausing her song.

"I, uh…" Loki looked at her. "Have you ever heard of the soulmate story? That two soulmates connect through a song?"

Cheyenne frowned. "Uh, I have. But that's a myth."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Loki stood up and started pacing on front of the coffee table.

"Start your song," he said.

Cheyenne pressed the play button. She watched Loki as he seemed to hear the song in his head. She watched him mouth the words.

"No," Cheyenne said, pausing the song and getting up. "This can't be…"

"Why not?" Loki asked, looking at her.

"You're a villain…" Cheyenne hadn't meant to actually say that. She didn't want to hurt him. But she couldn't believe he was supposed to be her soulmate.

Sure, she had always thought of him as a better person than he pretended to be. But to make him her soulmate? Just because she believed he could be good? Or maybe that wasn't the reason at all.

"I'm sorry," Loki said, sounding hurt now. 

"No," Cheyenne said, looking up at him. "Don't apologise."

Loki cocked his head. "Bu-"

"It makes sense now," Cheyenne interrupted him. "I mean, why else would you save me, of all people, in New York while you let others be killed? Why appear at my doorstep?"

She grinned at him. "No, this is… This is fine. Finally I have a soulmate."

Loki smiled. "So you're happy?"

"I suppose." Cheyenne sat back down on the couch. "All my friends have a soulmate. They had the same thing happen. A certain song connected them. I just… I guess I never believed I would ever have a soulmate."

Loki chuckled and sat down next to her. "Well, you do now."

Cheyenne looked into his eyes and they were so stunning. Hypnotising. She smiled, feeling happy for the first time in years. "Yeah."

She checked her phone. "Ah, I really need to go to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow to open the clinic."

"Ah, well. Goodnight then." Loki watched her get up, taking her phone with her. "I'll be here."

He turned on the TV but kept the noise low once she was gone. He zapped through the channels and watched a boring episode or two before he switched to a news channel. It was talking about the attack on New York. He leaned back and watched it for a bit before switching the TV off.

He really needed to figure out what he wanted to do with his newfound freedom. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheyenne woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. She checked her alarm clock and saw it was a little after three am. Typical for her to wake up during that time. She yawned and got out of bed, heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

She could have sworn she had just dreamed the strangest thing. That Loki had been sitting in front of her door, wounded. 2012 Loki, who had reigned war upon New York had come to her and she had let him in like the fool she was. But it must have been a dream. There was no way that that had happened. And especially not that they were soulmates.

She filled up a glass with water and took a sip, leaning against the kitchen counter. She put the glass down and tip toed into the living room where the man she had dreamed of was asleep on the couch. She watched him for a while, she wasn’t sure how long. He seemed so peaceful at the moment. Not the murderer, the villain, that he really was.

Cheyenne realised she was a fool for letting him in and hiding him. Soulmate or not. She should probably call upon the Avengers and tell them that Loki was here, as was the Tesseract, somewhere. Even Loki didn’t know where it was. Possibly a bad sign. The Tesseract was dangerous, powerful. 

Especially in the wrong hands.

She sighed, feeling torn. She didn’t want to turn him in even if it was the right thing to do. She turned on her heels and retrieved a blanket from her bedroom, gently draping it over the sleeping god on her couch. She put a strand of hair behind his ear and admired his face. He was pale, with bruises and cuts. But those would heal. In time. But she knew mentally he wasn’t in the right mind. And she wondered if that would heal as well.

There was a big possibility that Loki would once more try and rage war upon the Earth she lived on. That he wanted to be the ruler. And then she’d have to choose sides, wether she wanted to or not.

With a heavy sigh, she returned back to bed. But she knew she couldn’t sleep. She was far too awake and there were far too many scenarios rushing through her head. 

Also, she had to think of what to do with him when she went to work. There was no way she could trust him being left alone at her apartment. Yet she couldn’t exactly take Loki to work. He was known. She was sure people would recognise him out on the streets. And that’s exactly not what she wanted. But leaving him in her apartment wasn’t really smart, either. She had no idea where his mind was at exactly and she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to be alone. Especially with her belongings. 

By the time her alarm clock went, she felt more exhausted than when she had gone to bed. Her decision to keep a villainous god in her home was likely going to give her many sleepless nights. She sighed and got out of bed again, took a quick shower before getting dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the tiredness in her own eyes.

Cheyenne headed into the kitchen, where Loki was fussing over something. She leaned in the doorway and watched him as he tried to figure out how to brew coffee. She assumed they didn’t have coffee machines in Asgard. Though she wouldn’t know. She had never been there, of course.

“Good morning,” Cheyenne said with a small smile.

“Ah, morning.” Loki grinned at her, before turning back to the machine. “I assume you drink coffee?”

“Yep.” Cheyenne gently pushed him aside and set the machine to work, brewing fresh coffee for her tired mind. “How long have you been awake?”

“An hour or so?” Loki watched her as she brewed coffee.

“Mhm.” Cheyenne turned to him. “I didn’t hear you wake up at all.”

“Neither did I hear you put a blanket on me.” Loki smiled at that. When he had woken up covered by a blanket, he had smiled fondly. Having only known her for half a day, he was already growing rather fond of her. Something he had promised himself not to do. But what could you do? They were soulmates after all. Their connection already made them closer than any regular human being could be to anyone.

Cheyenne eyed him carefully before turning back to the counter. She poured the fresh coffee into her cup and added sugar and milk before taking a careful sip. 

“I have to go in about an hour,” she said, looking up at Loki. “What do I do with you?”

Loki raised a curious eyebrow. “What do you want to do with me?”

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Not like that.” She headed into the bedroom and opened a drawer. She pulled out one of her older phones and turned it on. She knew this phone still had a working sim card. She returned to the kitchen.

“Here,” she said, handing him the phone.

Loki took it and inspected it carefully. He had no clue how phones worked. “What do I do with this?” he asked.

“You use it in case of emergency,” Cheyenne said. She put her own number on speeddial and showed him how to send a text message and how to call.

“Right.” Loki put it on the counter.

“Look,” Cheyenne mumbled, putting her cup of coffee down. “I’ll let you stay here, but please, don’t destroy anything or leave.”

Loki nodded. “Okay,” he said. 

“If you give me your clothes size, I’ll pick some clothes up for you after work.” Cheyenne took up her cup and downed it easily. 

“You know I don’t really need clothes?” Loki smiled at her. “I can just...” He shifted into other clothes, a sleek black suit.

Cheyenne looked him up and down curiously. “Interesting,” she said. “What else can you do?”

“I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve.” Loki grinned. “I’m sure you’ll find out.”

“Right.” Cheyenne smiled at him. “Just use the phone in case of emergency. Don’t set my apartment on fire. Food in the fridge.”

“I can cook,” Loki said, feigning insulted.

“Sure you can.” Cheyenne patted him on the shoulder and retrieved her shoes, pulling them on and then grabbing her coat. She took her keys, her bag and turned to Loki once more. “Behave.”

Loki grinned and nodded. “I will.” 

Once she was gone he inspected every room, every crevice of the apartment to try and find out more about her. But she truly had nothing interesting lying around. Loki took his phone and sat down on the couch as he went through the phone’s apps, trying to find something to entertain him. But the phone didn’t offer him anything interesting at all.

He pouted. In truth he should really start figuring out what to do next. While he may not be this timeline’s Loki, he was certain he was going to be wanted for what he did in New York all those years ago. For him it was just yesterday, but that was okay. 

Then there was something else on his mind. He wondered who ruled Asgard now. Would he still be considered a prince? Did he still have claim on the throne? Because if he was honest, he still planned on ruling. Even if it as going to take some time to get an army together. And he would have to deal with those stupid Avengers. They had proven stronger than he initially had predicted. But Tony had been lucky that he had managed to get the bomb through the portal, or he would have won.

Loki clenched his fists, but took a deep breath to contain himself. He really didn’t want to destroy anything inside her apartment. She had been so kind to take him in and he was grateful for that. He promised himself to make her his queen, if she wanted to. They could rule side by side then.

He smirked at that thought. In reality she seemed a little too timid so far for that. But it was a nice thought. A nice goal to go for, even if he knew it was going to be difficult. Perhaps impossible. 

He wondered if Thor was out there, searching for him perhaps. Probably not. While they were brothers, their relationship had become difficult. Something he wondered if it could be fixed. Not while he wanted power though. No.

Loki really needed to sort himself out. He felt a lot more mellow at the moment, content on just roaming the Earth for now. But perhaps that was more to please Cheyenne. He didn’t want to put her through trouble. And he knew she’d have a tough time if he did try for another power grab. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Knowing he had a soulmate was going to make everything that more complicated.

But his first priority was finding the Tesseract. He really wasn’t sure what had gone wrong while using it. It had never gone wrong so far. But he had been considerably weaker when he had escaped with the precious cube. It must be on Earth and he was dead set on finding it. It was his key to power or to an escape in case he needed that. 

By noon he had done nothing but sit around. He looked back at his phone just as Cheyenne called. He answered the phone the way she had shown him, sliding the green button up.

“Hey,” Cheyenne said. “Just checking in.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Loki asked, standing up. He headed to the bathroom.

“Not really,” Cheyenne mumbled. 

“Why not?” Loki looked at himself in the mirror. He traced the bruises. Banner had really done a number on him.

“You know why,” Cheyenne said, sounding a little on edge.

“Right.” Loki decided not to push her buttons, for now. If she kicked him out or told anyone that he was here, he was done for. They’d lock him up for the rest of his life and he really wasn’t planning on letting that happen to him. Even if he spent the rest of his time in exile, that was better to him than just being in a cell somewhere, either here on Earth or on Asgard.

“Everything’s good,” Loki said. He touched the scrape on the top of his head and grimaced. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Cheyenne smiled. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Surprise me,” Loki said with a chuckle.

“Do you just eat everything?” Cheyenne asked curiously.

“Yep.” Loki left the bathroom after another glace at the mirror. He walked into the bedroom and sniffed through her stuff quietly.

“Okay, cool.” 

“Hey,” Loki said. “Who’s ruling Asgard?”

“Asgard doesn’t exist anymore.” Cheyenne took a deep breath. “It uh... It got destroyed, I think.”

“Really?” Loki was surprised. He had never expected that to happen. Asgard had always been a stronghold. And while many had tried to attack it, nothing had made it fall.

“Yeah. Look, I have to go. I’ll be home in a few hours.” Cheyenne hung up.

Loki looked at his phone and sighed. He wondered what had happened to it. But he wasn’t skilled enough to use the phone to find out. So he tucked it away and then grinned as he found something absolutely interesting.

She had a box with toys. Loki probably shouldn’t sniff through it but he couldn’t help it. If left unattended, he could make some rather stupid mistakes. He quickly closed the box and put it back where he found it, though. He really didn’t want to mess this up, not right now. He needed a place to hide and she was the key to that.

Loki returned to the living room and sat back down on the couch. He had a feeling he would spend quite some time on this couch as he tried to figure out what to do next.

Well, besides, of course, going after the Tesseract. Which he really should hurry up with. The longer it wasn’t in his hands the more likely someone else would find it. That could be catastrophic. No one could properly contain the power of the Tesseract. The humans had tried and failed because he had managed to find it anyway. 

The Tesseract was rightfully his and he would get it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Loki appeared upon the platform of the facility, engulfed in blue from the Tesseract’s energy. He grimaced, his body hurting as he slowly rose up, taking a quick look around. There were several gents standing in front of him, guns aimed at him. Director Fury standing ways away, close to the Tesseract together with Barton. They didn’t look amused, neither did they look pleased. The blue energy slowly left him, rising up into the sky above him to form a bundle at the roof._

_“Sir, please put down the spear,” Fury’s words echoed through the hall. Everyone was on edge._

_Loki looked towards his scepter for a moment, raising it up a little. It glowed so beautifully at the end. He looked back at Fury, aimed and released, a blast passing the soldiers on the right, forcing Fury and Barton to duck to the side quickly. He jumped, swiftly ending the lives of the two soldiers shooting at him. He tossed another two knives at the next two soldiers, hitting them right where he wanted them and watching them drop to the ground uselessly._

_His body ached, but he was on a high. He aimed the scepter and released another blast towards some scientists behind a screen. The screen shattered, a woman collapsing. He turned and swiftly hit the person who had creeped up behind him._

_Barton got a head shot. Luckily for Loki, bullets didn’t do damage to him physically. It did anger him, and he aimed the scepter at him, blue light rushing at him, hitting the agents behind as Barton fell to the side._

_He kicked another agent, which landed with his back against the wall and fell down harshly. Then he stood, breathing heavily, eyes wide as he looked around to see who was left to defy him. Electricity sparked, fire burned._

_He saw Barton getting up and swiftly grabbed his arm, holding it in a crushing grip as he quickly inspected the soldier._

_“You have heart,” he said, and touched his scepter to Barton’s chest. The soldier turned, eyes becoming blue and Loki grinned, letting him go as the soldier tucked the gun back into its holster._

_He turned another agent, this one in suit and with a fancy name tag, before turning to Fury._

_“Please don’t,” Loki said. “I still need that.”_

_A light sheen of sweat covered his face, skin a sickly yellowish hue._

_“This doesn’t have to get any messier,” Fury said, keeping his back turned to Loki._

_“Of course it does,” Loki countered. “I’ve come too far for anything else.”_

_Fury turned around now. He wasn’t scared, but he definitely wasn’t amused either._

_“I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose,” Loki said, head held high._

_“Loki,” Dr. Selvig said, getting up and turning towards the god, “brother of Thor.”_

_Loki turned to him, not recognising him but recognising his own brother’s name. Thor had nothing to do with this, though. This was Loki’s quest._

_“We have no quarrel with your people.” Fury raised a hand, trying to keep the situation calm and steady._

“Hey, wake up!” Cheyenne shook Loki’s shoulder, watching the man on her couch mumbling incoherently. 

Loki awoke, sitting up quickly as he conjured a knife and pressed it to her throat swiftly. He looked mad at that moment, completely different than the gentler man she had met before. Something must have triggered him. 

Cheyenne swallowed and gripped his wrist. “It’s me,” she said.

Loki looked at her, recognising her quickly and lowering the knife. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He truly hadn’t meant to do that. It was an old reflex.

Cheyenne shrugged, though it had scared her. She took a step back. “Are you okay?”

Loki surpressed a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let the memories fade away. For him, it was fresh. It had happened just days ago. But for them, for this reality, it had been years since that had happened. Which was sometimes difficult to deal with.

“Yeah,” he said eventually. “Just memories.”

“What memories?” Cheyenne walked back to the front door, grabbing the plastic bag she had set down there before heading towards the kitchen.

“Ah, you know...” Loki trailed off. He watched her head towards the kitchen and stood up, following her carefully.

“I really do not.” Cheyenne lifted the bag onto the counter and unpacked her stuff. Four frozen pizzas, a bottle of wine and a bottle of Baleys. She turned the oven and put away the bottles.

“Uh, New York.” Loki grinned, though he had a guilty glint in his eyes.

“Right.” Cheyenne shoved the pizzas into the oven, not patient enough to wait for the oven to be the right temperature. She was hungry after a tiring shift at the clinic.

Loki shrugged. “Fond memories,” he said, with a chuckle.

“Like how you got your ass beaten?” Cheyenne looked at him, eyebrow raised. 

Loki’s eyes turned dark as he looked at her. “I would have won,” he said in a low voice. “If those Avengers hadn’t been there. If the Chitauri had properly managed to do what they had promised to do.”

“Right.” Cheyenne let out a small laugh. “And then, you would have ruled the Earth?”

“Obviously.” Loki approached her, stepping into her bubble and looking down at her. He was quite a bit taller than her. “You question that?”

Cheyenne swallowed. She had to admit, he was rather intimidating like this. He was a god, after all. One that had tried to bring down Earth, make it kneel to him. She probably shouldn’t forget that, even if he was her soulmate. Which was still weirding her out a little. “No,” she said, lowing her eyes down to his chest.

Loki took a step back. He hadn’t meant to intimidate her. Not like that, anyway. He wouldn’t hurt her. He hadn’t back then and he wouldn’t now.

“You can’t rule over all of Earth,” Cheyenne said after a minute of silence. She watched him carefully to see how his mood would change. “We’re 7 billion people. And there will be rebellions. You’re one person, Loki. You simply couldn’t.”

Loki frowned. “I suppose you might be right there,” he said. Though he would have had an army at his command. The planet was big and there were a lot of people. Still, he would have been able to do it. He was certain. 

Besides, he knew he could easily instill fear in people. He’d done so in Germany and they had kneeled before him. Until Steve Rogers crashed his party.

Cheyenne sighed and turned to the oven. “We’re eating pizza, btw. If you don’t mind.”

“Never had that before,” Loki said. 

Cheyenne turned the oven off once the pizzas were done. She grabbed two plates and shoved two of the pizzas onto them. Once they were cut, she took the plates to the living room and plopped herself down onto the couch.

Loki followed and sat down next to her. He took a slice of pizza and inspected it, before taking a bite.

“This is delicious,” he said as he quickly absorbed his first slice of pizza.

“Agreed,” Cheyenne said and grinned at him, watching him finish his pizza in no time. “Are you hungry?” she asked, licking her fingers after her own last slide.

“More than I had imagined,” Loki admitted.

“Good.” Cheyenne took the two plates and disappeared into the kitchen. She returned a minute or so later with their plates filled once more.

Loki eagerly took his and started on his second pizza. He munched on each slice, savouring the taste. The food on Asgard was good, but he quite liked this. He wondered why they hadn’t had pizza on Asgard. Perhaps it was purely human invention.

He finished his second pizza in no time, putting the plate down and sitting back.

“You want my last half?” Cheyenne asked, watching him.

“Sure,” Loki said and grinned, taking the plate from her.

Loki helped her wash the dishes after they were done. He put them away once he had dried them off. They returned to the couch, this time with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

“How did you become a vet?” Loki asked, looking at the woman beside him.

Cheyenne shrugged. “I’ve always loved animals, you know.” She looked at him. “Had to do something with animals or I would have been very unhappy in life.”

Loki nodded. “Fair,” he said, crossing his legs. He sipped the wine from his glass. 

“Have you figured out what to do next?” Cheyenne asked, looking at him.

“Yes,” Loki said confidently. “The first thing I need to do now is to get the Tesseract,” he said. That was his first priority right now. Find the Tesseract and hide it before anyone else found it. Especially before any of the Avengers possibly found it, because then he wouldn’t be safe no more. And for now, he really wanted to hide and let everything be as he got his shit together again.

“Mhm,” Cheyenne hummed, downing her glass of wine. “And then?”

“Ah, you know, I’ll figure that out when I get there.” Loki shrugged and turned to her. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Cheyenne took him, bruises, cuts and all. His face was gorgeous nonetheless, sharp jawline, stunning eyes. She felt like she could drown in those. Hair slicked back.

“What will you do?” Loki asked.

“I’ll continue my work,” Cheyenne said.

“You won’t turn me in?” Loki looked at her curiously.

“Don’t you think if that was my plan, I would have done it already?” Cheyenne smiled gently at him. “I don’t think you’re as evil as you’ve portrayed yourself to be. You’ve been lied to, your entire life. You’ve been hurt. That doesn’t make you a bad man.”

Loki was taken aback by that. He had not expected her to say that at all. And he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with that. He wasn’t so convinced himself. Perhaps that was because of his father, who had never told him who he really was. And then he had to find out himself. And then when he did ask his father, well, he had just told him more sweet lies.

He swallowed and looked away. He was pretty sure he was a bad man. Even if she was convinced otherwise. He’d done a lot of wrong and still he craved power, craved to be a king, a ruler. As he had been before. Until Thor returned and had to ruin everything for him. 

Thor, his brother. Well, adopted brother. The better one. The one Odin wanted on the throne. Loki knew then that he had never stood a chance to become the ruler of Asgard, no matter how good he had been. He’d always been in the shadow of Thor. He was there, but no one would remember him like they would remember Thor, or Odin. He had simply been another soldier.

He’d never meant to become this. A villain. But Odin and Thor had forced his hand.

“Loki?” Cheyenne gently laid her hand against her cheek. His skin was cold beneath her touch, a blue hue emitting from him.

Loki blinked and turned to her. He took a deep breath and covered her hand with his own, then gently removed it. “Don’t be so certain of yourself,” he said darkly.

“Why?” Cheyenne took both his hands in her own. “Do you think you’re bad?” she said softly.

“I know I am.” Loki shrugged coldly, carefully shielding his emotions and keeping his face neutral. 

“Well,” Cheyenne, letting go of his hands, “I am not convinced.” She shrugged simply and stood up, taking the bottle of wine with her to the kitchen.

Loki stayed on the couch, watching her move away. He had no idea how she could have such faith in him when he didn’t even have faith in himself. 

Cheyenne turned several minutes later, this time only wearing a bra and her jeans. She took his hand, tugging him up from the couch. “C’mere,” she mumbled.

Loki stood up, looking at her with careful eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked.

She took one of his hands and laid it on her chest, right over her heart. Her heart hammered in her chest, beating so fast she thought it would leave her body. “You feel that? That’s me. I’m not scared of you,” she said and took a deep breath. “But I do like you. You saved me in New York and because of that I am still alive.”

Loki looked down into her eyes, seeing nothing but admiration for him. There were so many emotions going through his head right now. For once, he was just quiet, not knowing what to say. He felt her heart beat against the palm of his hand.

Cheyenne looked up into his eyes and smiled. She stood up on her toes and kissed him.

Loki grinned into the kiss, wrapping his free arm around her. “This is surprising,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Well, if I’m gonna lose my virginity, I might as well to you.” She smiled and dragged him to the bedroom.

Loki undid the buttons on his jacket in the mean time, letting it slide of his shoulders and fall down to the ground right before they entered the bedroom. 

Cheyenne turned around, undoing the buckle on his pants and pulling it off. 

Loki kissed her, eagerly pushing her towards the bed.

Cheyenne popped the button on her jeans and shimmied it down her legs, kicking them away quickly.

Loki grinned, admiring her lithe body. She was thin, ribs visible but not too badly. Her skin pale, but not sickly. She had a small scar right at the bottom of her neck. “What’s this?” he asked, trailing his finger lightly over the scar.

“Car accident,” Cheyenne said, watching him. “Piece of glass got stuck there, they had to remove it but it left a scar.”

Loki kissed her again as she unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered against her lips.

Cheyenne smiled, unbuttoning his blouse and pushing it off his shoulders. She ran her hands down his chest. “You’re not too bad yourself.” 

Loki grinned and gently pushed her onto the bed. His pants faded as he climbed onto the bed, straddling her hips before bending down and kissing her again. “You’re sure you want this?”

“See, not bad.” Cheyenne smiled up at him. “Yes,” she said.

Loki chuckled. “Good.”  
\-----  
Cheyenne rested her head on his shoulder, one hand on his chest, another leg thrown over his. She sighed contently as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. “Thank you,” she said.

“No need to thank me,” Loki said, looking at her. He kissed the top of her head. 

Cheyenne rolled her eyes at him. “So humble,” she jabbed.

“Ah well yes, as a prince should be.” Loki grinned at her. 

Cheyenne chuckled and sat up. “I’m going to take a shower.” She sat up.

Loki watched her disappear into the bathroom. He got up, stretched before deciding on something comfortable to wear and then sitting back down onto the bed.

Cheyenne returned half an hour later and saw Loki was once more asleep. She hadn’t pegged him as someone who would sleep so much. But perhaps traveling with the Tesseract had exhausted him. She wouldn’t know. She climbed into bed and curled up against him and he wrapped an arm around her in his sleep. She smiled, closing her eyes and quickly drifting off into sleep as well.


End file.
